castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania: Lament of Innocence
Castlevania: Lament of Innocence is the first Castlevania game for the Playstation 2 and the earliest canon Castlevania game. Fan Games Fan Games related to Castlevania: Lament of Innocence: Fan Fiction The following fan fiction are related to the game Lament of Innocence. Descriptions, author names, and fan fiction links are from FanFiction.net. Before Lament of Innocence Joachim and Walter Backstories *Thorn in Your Eye by MaidenofAlchemy - Bianca never had a say in anything about her life and is married off to Lord Bernhard. She longs for death and would have never guessed of her fate, or yet, that of her unwanted unborn child, Walter Bernhard. Based of info from the LoI manga. *Melancholia by LadyArmster - Joachim was once human. A proud young nobleman, his fall into vampirism came at a high price. However, his unwillingness to accept his fate was more than Walter bargained for. Joachim's rebellion has only just begun. Time will tell who the true master is. *Blood and Water by Annie-chan - Lament of Innocence. Joachim Armster craves independence, and is becoming more and more rebellious. Walter Bernhard, however, has other plans for him. * Castlevania, Crimson Fang http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2758902/1/Castlevania_Crimson_Fang by nigelus - Joachim Armster was a vampire of great power, Leon Belmont was hard pressed to defeat him. Read the story of Joachim before he battled leon, his life as a vampire. * Shattered by eiahmon - Left alone to starve for too long in the Dark Palace of Waterfalls, Joachim has shattered. * The Shadows of the World http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4251696/1/The_Shadows_of_the_World by MissPixel - Joachim no longer knew how he felt about the way Walter looked at him. Pre-Lament of Innocence, Joachim/Walter drabbling. * Time http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4064350/1/Time by Light1 - Joachim wonders on his fate. Leon and Mathias Backstories * The Rebellion of a Lion http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1839611/1/The_Rebellion_of_a_Lion by Quita - (Lament of Innocence prequel) 11th century, Europe. The first Crusades waged on in the East, taking many a honourable knight away from their family, lands and everything important to them. Baron Leon Belmont was only one such man amongst many. * Castlevania Tales: Prelude to the Dark Abyss by victor-cardigan - As the events of the first crusade unfold, Mathias Cronqvist and Leon Belmont meet for the first time. Together they will fight for God, country, love and friendship. But can even the greatest of these survive the ravages of war? * Name Calling http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3672666/1/Name_Calling by Wordgawk - -Lament of Innocence- A take on how Sara and Leon met. * Accursed Fate by DezoPenguin - Mathias, Lord Cronqvist, believes that under his care his wife Elisabetha may recover from her illness, but fate will set his footsteps on another path. * Love You to Death http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4331411/1/Love_You_to_Death by sakuyavalentine - Elizabetha Cronqvist was dead, and though his heart still beat and his lungs still filled with air, Leon knew that Mathias had died that day as well. Pre-Lament of Innocence. During Lament of Innocence (1094) *Alyssia, the Moonlight's Flower by RequiemxDreams - Lady Alyssia is a female knight, whose relative has been kidnapped by Walter Bernhard. To save her and Leon, she makes a deal with the Lord of the Night to stay as his prisoner, which Walter accepts as key to the greater "game". But what if unpredictable things happen in the "game"? Things that Walter or Alyssia did not expect? *Requiem of Night by GreatLight432 - Leon's thoughts during and after his battle, and of the future. After Lament of Innocence * Wonder http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4449906/1/Wonder by Light1 - Mathias wonders if he made the right choice. * The Last Memory http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4527583/1/The_Last_Memory by Kite of the Azure Flames - One-Shot. In his Last Day, Rinaldo writes of the legend of the Belmont clan. * Pieces by eiahmon - Companion piece to Stay In The Rain. Years after the events in Lament of Innocence, Leon lies on his deathbed, thinking of the events that lead up to the end of his life. Second Generation of Belmont Warriors * Land of Castlevania: Dawn of Revival http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4418750/1/Land_of_Castlevania_Dawn_of_Revival by DMarkRode - Danger and evil returns to plague the Belmont brothers after a long time peace. Darkness always returns. An original story about the long hard journey to fend off the shadows from around the Belmonts and within them. Read and Review. Enjoy! Much after Lament of Innocence * Castlevania: Epitaph For Man http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3402474/1/Castlevania_Epitaph_For_Man by J.T. Fell - What if Mathias and Dracula was not the same person? In the years between Leon and Trevor Belmont, a power struggle erupts between two powerful vampires. See Symphony of the Night Fan Fiction for Lisa era (1400s) See Legends Fan Fiction (1450) See Dracula's Curse Fan Fiction (1476) Fan Videos Game Music Videos Game Music Videos of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence: With Other 3D Games: External Links * Category:Games Category:Games